Heartless
by stevenshotton20
Summary: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR IT'S RELATED CHARACTERS! I HAVE WRITTEN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND STORY INVOLVING MARVEL. THIS STORY IS BOYXBOY MEANING IT IS 2 GUYS FALLING IN LOVE! THEO HARTLEY IS A WEIRD BOY LIVING IN A WERIDER WORLD. WHEN HE FINDS OUT HIS FATHER IS AN AVENGER, TONY STARK A.K.A IRON MAN, HIS WORLD TURNS ON ITS HEAD BUT ONE BOY, GREYSON FLYN, WILL BE HIS ROCK, HIS ONE.
1. Truth

_THIS IS A STORY ABOUT A BOY, THEO HARTLEY & GREYSON FLYN. THEIR LOVE STORY AND THEIR TROUBLES IN LIFE. I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS, I SIMPLY HAVE PLACED MY OWN CHARACTERS IN A VERSION OF THE MCU (MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE)_

 _WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEO FINDS OUT HIS FATHER IS AN AVENGER? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN GREYSON FALLS IN LOVE WITH THE SON OF AN AVENGER?_

 _Chapter One/Theo_

 _Truth_

"This can't be right" the lady with her black hair pulled into an overly tight ponytail said. She looked at me with shocked eyes, her green/blue eyes widening with every intense moment. "What?" I ask, impatiently tapping my foot. She punched a few keys in "I need to run this again" she said hastily.

Ever since my mother died during the New York attack, I've felt this rage inside me that lingers over me like dark shadow plaguing every thought, a chemical that burned through my bloodstream. I've been living in a foster home for the past 6 months but with the way I'm treated there, I can't live there anymore. Soon as I turned 17, I got a blood test and ran my DNA in the system to see if I had any living relatives.

"Could you submit another sample? Our system is saying some crazy things" she asked me with a nervous grin. I sighed heavily "Get it over with" my footsteps heavy walking towards the nurse's office.

I didn't live far from the clinic; it was almost a 20-minute walk through the city. I enjoyed the city though, the people, the sounds and the "I'm walking here" as someone almost dies in traffic. There was loud pop in the air and everyone looked up to see the metal man himself. Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man, my face morphed into that of pure rage as I looked up to the Avengers Tower.

I kept walking, feeling the rough scream building in my throat. The Avengers, how dare they call themselves heroes, 'the world's mightiest'. They killed my mother, sure, it was one of those aliens that actually killer her but they were here for them, if the Avengers didn't exist... my mother, the only person who understood me, my best friend... she'd still be alive.

I stuck the key in the gold lock of the dark brown wooden door and turned, unlocking the place that was supposed to be home. "Where have you been?" my foster mother, Carrie, was waiting by the old faded white stair case. Her hand on her hip, dark brown hair tied into a bun "Answer me" she demanded. A glass of red wine in her other hand, jeez, it was only 11:00 and she was already hammered "I went out" I spat bitterly. She blocked my path as I tried to walk towards the kitchen "Where?" she said, annoyed with my attitude "Just out. Doctors then went for a walk" I admitted, she took a giant gulp of her alcoholic drink "You weren't here to drop Lucas off at the party, so he didn't go" she said spitefully. "You could've dropped him off!" I almost yelled "It's not my job to drop everything for you boys and run to your every need!" she spat back, her hazel eyes growing dark with anger. "Put your hands together of mother of the year" I started to clap sarcastically "Well aren't you glad I'm not your mother!" she said downing the rest of the glass "You have no idea" I mumbled and walked upstairs.

I knocked on the white door with a wooden plaque that read "Lucas" with the Avengers symbols on it. "What?" the slender voice broke out in sobs, I opened the door "What do you want?" his voice breaking the sobs. Lucas was sitting on his bed, messy blonde hair with ocean blue eyes that are usually nice and kind but now are filled with resentment. I sat on the bed with him "I'm sorry kiddo, I had really important things to do" I said while rubbing his back. Lucas wanted to go to his friends 10th birthday party but couldn't go since I was the moron who thought Carrie wouldn't be drunk at this time. "You did it? Didn't you?" he said, his dark eyes avoiding mine "Yes" I responded trying to sound calm.

I did that a lot, ignore the constant rage inside of me. Mostly did it for Lucas, I needed to be strong for the both of us, he couldn't handle Carrie like I could and I didn't expect him too, he's only 10 "Could you still go?" I asked "The party ends at 2:00" he said with sad eyes. "Puppy, it's only 11:00. You could still go and have a good time" his face perked up. Puppy was the nickname I gave him since he is quite small for his age "Really?" all sadness broken from his voice now as if he was never sad at all "Get changed pup and we'll go" I said. He crashed into me giving me a tight squeeze "You're the best big brother ever!" he squealed in a high pitched laugh.

I loved that Lucas thought of me as a big brother, I lost my mum in the attack but he lost his entire family. When I first met Lucas, he was scared and fragile but after months of us hanging out he opened up. He's my rock and I'm his, we keep each other stable. We got to the party which was already into full swing of things and I parked the old black rusted Ute on the street. Lucas bolted through the gate with me following and greeted his friends who were all happy he was there "You came!" the familiar voice yelled from behind me. I turn to greet my best friend Willow "Hey" I said, planting a soft kiss on her cheek "this party blows" she sighed with disappointment "it's for a 10-year-old... what did you expect? Strippers and shots?" I asked with a teasing grin "well, no. but I thought mum would've at least set up an adult's section" she let her shoulders hang low "which we wouldn't be allowed to go to anyway since we are only 17" I told her, nudging her.

Willow's long red hair flowing with the wind, the sun reflecting off her pale skin and her ginger freckle making patterns on her skin. She perked up as people began to say goodbye "finally!" she let out a sigh of relief "you wanna do something?" she asked with a grin "I got to get Lucas home but tomorrow night yeah?" I was referring to our usual Thursday nights when we stay at hers and just watch movies all night. Truth be told, I did want to hang out, any excuse to leave that house but I needed my strength for tomorrow. Tomorrow, I find out who I really am, I loved my mum, I still do but she was always so secretive about her past. About my father especially, she would always say "Theo, that man is nothing but trouble. Please for my sake. Don't go searching" and I didn't, I'd do anything for her so I left it alone but now, I need to know and if he's in the system, or anyone related to me then I'm going to find out tomorrow.

Mum held onto my hand running, trying to keep low. Blood running down her face, dirt and charcoal covered her face "Mum! I'm scared!" I yelled over the commotion "I know sweetie. We need to keep moving" she held onto my face. Mum had a plan but I was just a scared kid. Holding onto my mother's hand, watching her light brown hair cling to her sweat.

I woke up with the alarm blaring an annoying high pitched buzzing into my face. I punched the top button with my palm with an annoying forced. I showered and let the hot water jet onto my skin, allowing flashbacks of my mum and I running through the city, dodging explosions and bullets.

It was 10:30 and I arrived at the clinic again, the same girl as yesterday greeted me "Hello" her voice shaking "My test?" I asked, annoyed already "Yes. Yes. Of course. Please step into the office" she asked and I stepped in. the door slammed shut behind me and locked "What the hell!?" I yelled "Calm down boy" a rough, demanding voice over threw mine and he wasn't even shouting. I felt the air grow cold as I saw a bald black man sporting an eye patch with scars surrounding it "Theo Hartley... I'm-" I crossed my arms "I know exactly who you are Nick Fury" his expressionless face didn't falter; he clearly wasn't surprised I knew who he was. He gestured towards the seat.

I slowly sat down, not once taking my eyes off him "You need to stop digging" he said in a calm tone "You won't like what you find" Nick Fury was telling me to stop digging into my family... Theo, what have you stepped into? I asked myself but no matter what I deserved to know "No" I said coldly, scanning his face for anything to help me read this guy "Your father... he isn't dad material. You're better off" he said in a low growl "I have a right to know!" I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm here to do 1 of 2 things... I can take you to your father... or... if you walk away from this you and your foster family will be compensated generously" he leaned back into the chair and folded his arms, narrowing his eye awaiting my response.


	2. Memorial

_CHAPTER TWO/GREYSON_

 _Memorial_

**2 Weeks Later**

"Dude did you see that Iron Man has a son?" Charlie said excited, anything that involved The Avengers got Charlie all hot and bothered. "That's a rumor dude" I smiled shaking my head "Look at this then" he pushed his laptop screen into my face. There were several pictures of Tony leading a boy into his extravagant house "Maybe Tony's gay" I smirked gaining a loud laugh from Charlie "You'd like that" winking at me.

The news that Tony Stark had a son was the talk of the world, lord knows how he was handling new found fatherhood. Charlie is my best friend, been him and I since I was 6. His blonde hair hanging just below his ears, his tie dye shirt reflecting all sorts of cosmic colours. He's been there for me through thick and thin, he was there for me when my brother died, he was there for me when I came out to the world as gay and when the attack happened he called me first above all, I loved him.

After school Charlie and I headed to my home, we both lived in an apartment block in uptown New York. We had plans to go to the memorial of the lives lost in the attack almost 8 months ago. Charlie lost his aunty and his dog in that attack. I was safe out of the city on one of the busses when the attack was in full heat. Charlie and I entered the elevator of our building "Grey!" an annoyingly familiar gay voice sounded as he stopped the elevator doors "Hi Billy" I said in a low growl as Charlie was trying so hard not to laugh at me.

Billy Corban and I had sex once! Now he believes we have some sort of a relationship when in actual fact he was just plain annoying and clingy. His silver and pink hair spiked up and mascara underlining his eyes with glittery lips and his nails painted different colors. He was almost as tall as me, I stood at 6'1 and he stood at roughly 5'8. His overly skinny body repulsed me "What do you want?" Charlie asked him smiling, holding in the laugh "I wasn't talking to you" he snapped up to Charlie who stood just a little taller than I did.

The elevator ride to the 10th floor couldn't come quick enough, listening to Billy go on and on about his day was tiring. Just being around Billy mentally tired me out, the doors open "my stop" I said quickly and got out "Dude?" Charlie said, offended that I was gonna leave him there with Billy "Have fun" I said as the doors closed.

I waited down in the lobby of the apartment building texting Charlie "I'm here" my phone said he had read it almost 15 minutes ago, he can't be that mad that I left him with Billy can he? I looked at myself in the lobby's mirror, running a hand through my black hair and noticing how blood shot my green eyes were due to my bad sleeping patterns. "Ready?" I jumped at Charlie's voice as he laughed, he grabbed me by my black jacket "Jumpy?" he said smirking and I shoved him.

The memorial was already in full swing when we arrived "Please welcome Tony Stark" he was met with a mixture of claps and shaking heads. Instantly he started spitting on about how life is precious and how "those beautiful lives can never be brought back but we can remember them" he finished his short speech "bullshit" a boy with rough dark brown hair scoffed. I was instantly taken aback by his face and I could instantly feel my heart jumping "You don't believe him?" I whisper and his eyes shot to me, realizing someone heard him "Why would I?" he huffed. There was something about his eyes, golden brown with a hint of dark brooding black "He's Iron Man" Charlie chimed in with a smile "He's a self-centered ego-maniac who cares about no one's 'beautiful' life but his own" his words cutting into the tense air. Charlie's eyes grew dim and his face loss of all emotion, the angry kid just scoffed and turned on his heel and walked away "wait" I catch up with him "I'm Greyson" I blocked his path holding out my hand "I'm leaving" he said sarcastically. He walked around me picking up the pace. I blocked his path once more "and your name is?" I asked, using the smile that charmed everyone. I didn't want to sound self-centered but I was quite attractive, I just liked to look after my appearance "shouldn't you look after your badly dressed boyfriend over there?" he spat bitterly, shoving me out of his way. "He's not my boyfriend, I'm much more interested in you" I said, flashing another smile "and I'm interested in not being stalked. Get out of my way" he shoved me out of his way once more.

I walked back to Charlie "Did you just get rejected?" Charlie said shocked "I think I did" my usual smile I pull to get what I want didn't work... and I wanted him. "Who needs him anyway. He's too bitter for you" Charlie said winking. Charlie isn't gay but I sometimes wonder.

Finally, in bed after a long day of pretending to listen in school and feeling bad as I saw people cry at the memorial. Who was that boy? He was beautiful "Maybe he's straight?" I kept saying to myself. I'm honestly not up myself, I just know that I groom myself properly, a lot of people think that just because I'm 'pretty' that I must be stuck up.

I didn't remember falling asleep but I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I love Saturday's, the best day in my opinion, endless possibilities... and yet I wind up on the couch stuffing my face of popcorn while watching Die Hard with a can of soda by my side and my Facebook open on my phone. The movie ended and I pondered what to do with my life now "Mr. Stark? is it true you have a son?" the woman on the news questioned Tony Stark, he just got into his black exotic car and drove off.

I ended up texting Charlie to meet me at The Coffee House, a café across from our building "The name for the order?" the slender young girl asked with the name tag that read 'Trainee' "the name is Yippee Ki Yay" I smirked and she nodded slowly in disbelief but the customer is always right. we waited for our coffee's "you watched Die Hard didn't you?" Charlie asked "it's such a great movie" I laughed "you only like it because Professor Snape dies" I giggled "it's always funny".

We sat and split a muffin between us both "isn't that your boyfriend?" Charlie laughed pointing at the boy with cold eyes and a permanent scowl on his face. I got up and stood behind him "we got to stop meeting like this" I said with a smirk, he whipped around and his face went from surprise too cold expressionless in an instant "no, you just need to sop stalking me" he said with a bitter tone, running a hand through his dark brown hair and rubbing his neck. I got a whiff of his scent and it sent shivers through my body, it was a mixture of wood shavings and roses. I must have made myself too obvious when his entire body stiffened "did you just sniff me?" he asked in disbelief "what? No!" I raised in my hands in defense "I mean..." my voice trailed off, hearing Charlie laughing and a few nearby people that heard what he asked, staring at me "keep your nose and the rest of your being, out of my personal space!" he almost yelled and stormed out of the shop.

We had exited the shop pretty quickly after that out of sheer humiliation "did you actually sniff him? Is that how gay guys say hello? I thought only dogs did that?" he burst out in a loud laughter and I punched him. It was funny, I was embarrassed! Charlie stopped us "no way! There he is" he pointed out the boy with cold eyes, talking to a girl with a smile on his face, holy crap! He smiles?

I ran up to him "hey dude!?" I yelled and I caught up to him with Charlie right behind me, not going to miss a second of this "do you know him?" his face grew cold again "it's the guy from the coffee shop" he said through grinding teeth "Oh!" she exclaimed surprised "the sniffer" Charlie laughed holding his sides while my cheeks glowed red "yeah... I just wanted to apologize" I said, my entire face going red most likely. His friend jabbed him "fine! Accepted" he said, forcefully. "We are going to the fair in Central Park. Wanna come" the red head girl asked us. I was going to decline to save this guy any discomfort but damn I really wanted to "We'd love to" Charlie chimed in, as if he was reading my mind. The guy gave us a deadly glare and the girl just linked all our arms and we began to walk "I'm Willow and this is..." her voice trailed off when he shot her the same stare he gave Charlie and I.

Willow and Charlie really hit it off, going to all the stalls where the games were rigged. Leaving me and Mr. Personality to revel in the awkward silence. "Cotton candy?" I asked, breaking the unbearable silence "sure" he said, sounding bored. I ran to the nearest candy vendor and asked for 2 sticks of cotton candy, one pink and one blue and I ran back with the sweet treats in hand "pick?" I announced with what I knew was a goofy smile plastered on my face. He smirked "blue is my favorite color" he said, I handed him the blue candy "mine is black" I said ripping off a rather large piece and shoveling it into my mouth. He started giggling and laughing "what?" I asked what was so funny "you've got a pink moustache" he said laughing. I grinned and licked it off, his eyes reminded me of the calm sea and accompanied by his smile... a deadly mix to my heart "what's your name?" I asked as he took a bite of his blue candy "look! Shoot the ducks down and win a prize" he said cheerfully. Never seen someone so happy about shooting ducks before "win and I'll tell you my name" he said smirking.

I gave the man a 5-dollar bill, $5 for 3 tries. I shot 3 times, concentrating and only got 1 down. The next round I shot 2 down and the next I got 1 again "4 ducks. You get a level 4 prize" he pointed at the tiny stuffed animals and other small items" he pointed to the small wooden bird charm "that one" he said, his voice calm and smooth, the man handed it to me and I handed it to him "Theo... Theo Hartley" he said, smiling "Greyson Flyn" I replied.

"Tell me about you? You must have some hobbies?" I asked Theo "I swim and rock climbing. I'm pretty tech smart and I love fixing and tinkering with things" he said, still staring at his wooden bird. "What about your family?" I asked, he stopped dead in his tracks "Theo?" I asked concerned "That's a bit complicated" he said with hurt in his shaky voice. That told me all too well not to push the subject.

We finally found Charlie and Willow. Tongues down each other's throats "Willow!" Theo yelled and she jumped off of him, looking at us and back at him "shame on you!" and she slapped him "come one horn dog" I called to Charlie and they walked up to us "you guys want a lift?" I asked. Theo nodded "if that's okay?" he asked me, avoiding my eyes "of course".

Willow and Charlie kissed all the way to Willow's place then just sat in the back texting her "this is me" Theo said as we pulled up to a white house with black doors. I walked him to his door "Thanks Greyson" he said smirking "is that a smile?" I ask teasingly "don't push it" he snapped. We walked into the house and the drive home it was silent other than Charlie's texting but that was okay, since it was silent I could remember how Theo's voice echoed in my ears.


End file.
